You're Not Mine
by OraxHime
Summary: Osomatsu loved his brothers. But the love he felt for Choromatsu was different. First chapter written in Osomatsu's POV. Rated T for the mention of a hickey. But like that's it.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading this fanfic! It's just something short and unedited I came up with while I was bored at work.

Sorry for the lack of updates on my other works, but I'm probably going to abandon them unless for some miraculous reason I found a plot bunny to bring those stories back to life.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!

Leave a review :)

* * *

It was always Choromatsu.

It was Choromatsu who told him what to do.

It was Choromatsu who encouraged him when he was feeling down.

It was Choromatsu who comforted him when all hope was lost.

He loved all his brothers

But the love he felt for Choromatsu was different.

It was always different.

It was wrong.

It was dirty.

He was dirty.

Choromatsu was good.

Choromatsu represented all the good things in the world to him. Choromatsu was his salvation. Choromatsu was like the clean white shirt hanging in the closet of a hanger, while he was the dirty crumpled one that everyone had stepped on and abandoned on the floor.

He loved Choromatsu so much. The faces that Choromatsu made, when he was happy, when he was sad, when he gushes over his idol. He wanted to keep them all to himself. He wanted to always keep Choromatsu to himself.

But Choromatsu deserved to be free.

He shouldn't be tied down by some dead-beat neet. (Choromatsu was a neet too but that didn't matter because he knew Choromatsu was destined to succeed. Not like him.)

So he left the house to prowl. To find someone else who would fill the void that grew within him. And he did find him.

He was slightly older, mid to late twenties, only a couple of years older than he was. It was a chance meeting, they met in a bar, a seedy back alley one with cheap booze and cheaper decorations. Coincidentally they both had impossibly unrequited love. He was in love with his brother while the other was in love with a man who would get married on the morrow.

They found solace in each other.

It was nice, being with someone who liked being around you. It was nice when he held your hand in his. They went on dates and they enjoyed themselves. Forgetting their problems as best as they could. Trying to move on from loves that could never come true.

There was no happy ending for them.

But it was ok.

This end was happy enough.

"Who's that man?" Choromatsu asks curiously, cornering you in the hallway as you were about to leave the house. You had dreaded this day when Choromatsu would notice how he would leave the house so often. Dreaded the day Choromatsu would question him about his boyfriend. About the replacement for Choromatsu in his heart.

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend." You answer nonchalantly, never looking Choromatsu in the eye. It wasn't something you wanted to talk to Choromatsu about.

"Since when were the two of you a thing?" Choromatsu presses on.

"A couple of months? I'm not sure." You answered, shrugging your shoulders dismissively.

Choromatsu was cute when he was hungry for information. He clenches his fist and his pout got even more pronounced. But he let out a deep sigh and wished you a safe trip before retreating back into the house.

Huh, that was you shrugged and made your way to meet him. He's treating you to a movie. And introducing you to a job. It was a bartender job from that seedy bar where they first met all those months ago. The prospect of an actual job filled him with anxiety, but the thought of always being around Choromatsu when he was at home seemed way worse. Another distraction was always a blessing.

More months pass, he had been working at the bar for a couple a nights a week at first but now it seemed like he was more ready to clock in more hours in his schedule. Even going so far as to staying overtime just to help the manager close up the bar. Every night he would return home to all his brothers asleep in their shared bedroom. Everynight he would spend a few precious minutes staring at Choromatsu's sleeping face. Maybe if he was feeling brave he would poke Choromatsu's cheek. Enjoying how soft it was before slipping in to a deep sleep.

He would wake up late in to the afternoon, the only one left in the room as his brothers went about their days in relative peace. He gave a small part of his paycheck to his parents, feeling a little bit of pride he had never experienced. It wasn't much but it made him feel like he was doing his duty as a son.

He spent his off days either lounging with his boyfriend or by himself in the park. It was nice to get some sunshine. He slowly started to pay Chibita off for their ever growing tab. The oden seller looking shocked every time he passed him some notes. A sheepish smile and a sincere apology before he walked away.

He and his boyfriend were growing more comfortable together. The heartbreak he had experienced still a deep would spend their time like a normal couple would, holding hands when they were on dates, he even accompanied him to buy a cellphone so that communicating wouldn't be limited to awkward phone calls to the house at odd hours.

Now they texted late into the night, the dim glow of the phone illuminating his face, it helped him feel like it was less painful to be around Choromatsu. He hoped that he was an equally helpful balm to his broken heart. It was nice to be needed. It didn't make him feel like he was so useless all the time. He felt like he was getting his life back together. Getting himself back on track.

Until one day Choromatsu spotted them when they were on one of their dates. Choromatsu was at another fan event, where he could greet his idol and shake her hand.. He remembered when he ruined that one session all those months ago. Wincing at the memory, he gave a wide grin and waved at his brother. His boyfriend looked over the two brothers with a curious expression.

Of course his boyfriend knew about his dirty secret. He didn't judge me and nodded understandingly whenever I complained.

Choromatsu looked shocked, like he didn't expect to see me and my boyfriend in broad daylight. I introduce the two of them to each other. My boyfriend and Choromatsu shaked hands and I watched curiously when Choromatsu quickly snatched his hand away. I bid my goodbyes to my brother and I walked away, pushing my boyfriend along. I turned to wave goodbye to Choromatsu and saw a look flash across his face before it was quickly replaced with a stiff smile and a small wave.

I looked at my boyfriend, wordlessly asking if he noticed anything but he was too busy laughing at the situation. I rolled my eyes playfully and we continued on with our date. Hand in hand, enjoying the afternoon before I had to go to work. I guess life wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the first chapter?

Did you enjoy it?

Here's the story in Choro's POV

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

This was terrible.

Osomatsu never left his brothers. Osomatsu loved his brothers more than anything. Osomatsu never left his brothers alone. Osomatsu didn't stop being a meddler in his brothers' business. Osomatsu never strayed too far from home without his brothers in tow. Without Choromatsu in tow.

Osomatsu never strayed far from Choromatsu's grasp.

He knew it was wrong. To restrain and capture somebody like Osomatsu, who was so free-spirited. To keep someone as carefree like Osomatsu in a tiny cage. So Choromatsu let Osomatsu do whatever he wanted, within reason. As long as Choromatsu was right there next to him.

To keep him in check.

To keep him within Choromatsu's reach.

To make sure Osomatsu would never leave his brothers behind.

To make sure Osomatsu would never leave Choromatsu behind.

But Osomatsu suddenly got a job, in a seedy bar that Choromatsu would normally never step foot in so it was nearly impossible to check in on Osomatsu. It was even more difficult to explain his appearance in the bar should he ever set foot in it while Osomatsu was on duty.

Then Osomatsu started getting calls on the home landline from a friendly sounding man on the other end. A man who calls at random hours of the day and usually right after, Osomatsu would leave the house. Presumably to meet the mysterious caller.

One day Osomatsu came home with a hickey on the back of his neck. The blood in Choromatsu's veins began to boil.

He knew that the day would come. He never doubted that Osomatsu would be able to find people to fall for his easy going charm.

But Choromatsu never wanted to believe it.

Never wanted to even think about that possibility.

It was more likely for Osomatsu to make a new friend outside of his brothers, it was unusual but Osomatsu had a charm that made everybody feel at ease. It was what Choromatsu had been telling himself every single time Osomatsu left the house for reasons outside of his new job.

So it was not too far from the truth to assume that Osomatsu had made a new friend from that bar he always visited.

Choromatsu questioned Osomatsu on his new friend once. Hearing Osomatsu confirm the status of the mysterious man as "Boyfriend" made his spine tingle. How could he have let Osomatsu fall so far out of his reach. How could he possibly reel in his wayward brother now. Osomatsu was working more hours, leaving the house for longer periods of time.

Leaving Choromatsu alone for longer amounts of time.

How could he possibly lie to himself now, knowing that his brother now belonged to somebody other than the Matsuno family.

Belonging to someone other than Choromatsu.

One day when he was in the queue for a idol meet and greet, he spotted a familiar red hoodie in the corner of his eye. Turning towards the red speck his breath caught in his throat as he saw for the first time, Osomatsu holding hands with a tall stranger, smiling like nothing was wrong with the world. Osomatsu probably sensed him watching, Osomatsu always seemed to be able to sense when his brothers were nearby.

He observed as Osomatsu winced before he gave Choromatsu a careless grin, hand still locked in with the stranger's. He made sure to mark his place in the queue and hurried over to Osomatsu, that bright smile still wide on his face. Choromatsu looked over the stranger, so this was Osomatsu's boyfriend. The man that Osomatsu has been spending so much time with. The man Osomatsu had been leaving his brothers for. The man Osomatsu had been leaving Choromatsu for.

Choromatsu searched for any sign that Osomatsu was uncomfortable with his new relationship, but no matter how hard he scrutinized, the two of them seemed genuinely happy together. It was sickening.

There was someone out there who could make Osomatsu as happy as he is when he is with his brothers.

Someone who could make Osomatsu happier than he was with Choromatsu.

Choromatsu knew that Osomatsu could not stay in the sage Choromatsu had set up for him. Choromatsu knew that Osomatsu would one day leave home to spread his wings. Osomatsu would leave Choromatsu behind.

No matter how hard Choromatsu had tried to bind his eldest brother to Choromatsu. Leave it to Osomatsu to break free even invisible chains.

Suddenly Osomatsu was waving goodbye and Choromatsu tried to force a smile on his face as he waved his brother off.

He hated himself.

He hated how desperately he wanted to control Osomatsu.

He slowly made his way home, suddenly the meet up with his beloved Idol didn't seem to sit well into his stomach.


End file.
